


The place to be

by Thewerewolfprincess



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Chronic Pain, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sugar Daddy, fibromyalgia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewerewolfprincess/pseuds/Thewerewolfprincess
Summary: John has fibromyalgia but don’t worry his daddies are here to give him lots of love.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. Chronic pain

**Author's Note:**

> This work is very loosely based off “Yes, you are enough” by pinkpheonix it’s a great fic and I highly recommend it. I personally struggle with fibromyalgia at a young age so I figured I’d write this to educate people on the life of someone with fibro whilst also being a massive Hamilton fan. I really really hope you like it and please leave a comment they make my day 😁

John sighed as he trudged down the sidewalk to get to his apartment. His whole body ached his head hurt his neck was sore his feet felt like his shoes were full of needles and don’t even get him started on the pain in his back. He gets into the door of his apartment complex and his heart sinks as he sees the out of order sign on the elevator. He but his lip hard there was no way he could possibly make his way up to his fifth floor apartment where his pain meds and an afternoon in bed were waiting for him. He almost teared up as he started climbing the stairs slowly.

He was cursing under his breath as he climbed his knees began to hurt before he was even half way to the second floor. His feet felt like lead and his laptop in his backpack felt like it weighed a ton. He whimpers as he heads upstairs and by the time he reached the fifth floor his whole body was screaming in pain and the faint beginnings of tears popped into his eyes as he reached into his pocket for his keys. He opened his door and collapsed onto his bed. He winced as he herd his back and neck pop loudly just from him shrugging off his backpack and jacket. He just wanted the pain to go away but deep down he knows it’ll never happen you don’t cure fibromyalgia you manage it and when your digital art and design classes require you to sit on a computer for hours and hours on end it’s kinda hard to manage. 

He whines as he hears his phone go off and he sighs “hey Siri” he groans in to much pain to move to see the screen “read my new message” he hears the digital assistant come to life as the phone says “you have one new message from Daddy it says Hey baby are you out of class yet” John smiles a bit as he heard the message and says “Siri call daddy”

“Calling daddy Mobile” the phone barely rang once before it was answered “hi baby boy” the voice on the other line says “what’s up” he asks 

John smiles “I just got home from class” he says “can you come over I don’t feel good” he admitted 

John can tell his daddy is frowning “you don’t feel good baby” he asks “I’m so sorry I’ll be right over ok do you need anything while I’m out pain killers hot water bottle anything” he asks 

John thinks for just a bit “no I think I’m fine in that department” he admits “I just want you daddy” he says 

On the other line his daddy says “ok baby I’ll call a cab and be there as soon as I can” he says “I love you John” he says and John smiles 

“I love you too alex”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment they make my day 😁

John was half asleep when he heard a knocking on the door. Giving a soft whine he called “It’s opened” 

The handle turned and John smiled as he say the slightly older man appear in the doorway with a worried look on his face 

Alexander looked good for a thirty five year old. He was fairly tall with long thick black hair that he usually kept pulled up in a ponytail usually when Alex visited Johns apartment he had on a loose fitting t-shirt and jeans but this time he had on black a three piece suit complete with a red tie and pocket square. 

The outfit change made John frown “were you in a meeting” he asks and Alex smiles a bit “not exactly” he says “just on a conference call in the office” he clarified as he slips off his suit jacket “but I texted George and told him what was happening and he got me off the hook” he explained slipping off his shoes and belt “besides you’re way more important than some stupid conference call” he finally lays down next to John on his bed “now can you rate how bad it it this time baby” he asks in a soft caring voice

John immediately holds Alexander in his arms and hides his face in his lovers chest letting Alex gently play with his long curly hair as he tried to relax “eight” he says and Alex frowns 

“Have you taken anything yet” he asks and John only shakes his head “hurts to bad” he groans and Alex nods “I’ll get you your meds baby but you need to let go of me for just a minute ok” he asks and John nods and releases his from the tight snuggle 

Alex gets up and gets johns pain killers as well as a gatoraid then he helps John sit up to take them 

John leaned into his daddy’s touch as he took his pills. When he first started dating Alex he did his best to hide his pain but as they got more serious that started spending more time together and it became harder and harder to hide. It wasn’t until his knee buckled while he was home with Alex did the truth finally surface. And rather than be greeted with disbelief or anger Alex was only upset john didn’t tell him sooner. Ever since then Alex has researched different treatment options, learned what made John specifically feel better, and has been holding John accountable with his medicine his doctors appointments and his exercise. 

But today was not the day for exercise. The pain was way to great to move more than absolutely necessary and Alex knew this too so he helped John out of his beat up sneakers and set them on the floor then he sat next to John “want a heating pad” he asks and John nods weakly as Alex goes to get him one.

After a long while John is finally as close to comfortable as he gets. He had a heating pad on his back and his knee and Alex rubbed some biofreeze into his neck to try and help there Alex changed his tight jeans out for soft sweatpants and some fuzzy socks. Best of all John was wrapped in a warm fuzzy blanket as His daddy held him close to his chest and gently rubbed his back. His whole body still aches but at least it wasn’t as bad now alex smiles a bit “better” he asks and John nods “much better” he snuggles Alex close

“When is papa getting home from Paris” John asks with a small whine in his voice that made Alex smile “just two more days hun” he says “and then he’ll be here to give you all the cuddles you want” Alex smiled down at John and gently started to play with his long messy curls 

John winced softly as Alex played with his hair “daddy” he whines “no” he says 

Alex immediately stops “sorry baby I didn’t mean to hurt you” he says just petting his head now “I’d never mean to hurt you” he says more quietly pressing gentle kisses to johns forehead. 

John smiles “I know daddy” he snuggles up to him “I know”


	3. Brain fog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is quickly turning into my most viewed fix ever. I want to thank everyone for reading this one with me I really appreciate it. Let me know if there’s an aspect of fibromyalgia you’d like me to cover and as always. Please leave me a comment they make my day 😁

Three days later John was in Alex’s large apartment. He groaned as he glared at his computer. It felt like his whole head was in a fog and he couldn’t even form complete sentences in his head much less finish this drawing for his digital art class. He sighed “ok time to take a break” he heard a voice say from the doorway he looked up to see Alex looking back at him. 

John shook his head “it’s due tomorrow” he grumbles 

“Aww come on baby” he says coming over to John and gently laying a gentle hand on his curls “your papa is gonna be home any minute now” he says and John nods “I know” he says “that’s why I wanted to get this all done so I could hang out with you both afternoon but this stupid brain fog” he growls grabbing at the hair on the sides of his head “I hate it I hate it I hate it”

Alex frowns and gently takes johns hands “baby boy hate is a strong word” “It’s an accurate one” John says holding Alex’s hands “I feel like my heads in a gutter” he whines and alex smiles and kisses his head “take a break baby boy it’ll help” he says “papa will understand if you have to work a bit this evening” he says 

John thinks for a bit and then nods “you’re right daddy” he says and then turns back to his laptop to close out the program then he immediately gets hit with the terrible feeling of dread “Wait” he says horrified “I HAVENT SAVED THE FILE SINCE YESTERDAY” he shouts and then immediately tried to open the drawing again he looked at his screen in horror as the drawing pops back up will all his work from the day gone 

John starts breathing hard “oh god oh god that’ll take me hours to redo” he says as ales looks at him worried “John calm down it’s ok we’ll fix it” he says going to take johns hand only to have John start tugging at his hair again “ no no no no no” he starts chanting and panting hard and tearing up as panic hit him like a ton of bricks 

Alex tried his best to calm him down but to no avail as John panics harder and harder 

“Chaton” an accented voice called from the doorway and immediately John felt another presence on the bed and felt another set of arms around him.

He whimpered “papa” he sniffled “I messed up real bad” he says trying to calm down 

Lafayette looked at Alex for an explanation and Alex tells him what happened Laf smiled “here try this” he says and the. With a few key strokes all of johns previous work was back on the screen good as new. 

Johns eyes widen and he immediately tackles his papa in a hug “thank you thank you thank you thank you” he says and Lafayette laughs a bit “you’re welcome chaton” the older man said petting johns curls “now as your daddy was saying take a break my kitten” he says “let us go watch that show you like about the adolescent super samurai tortoises” 

John facepalms “you had to try to mess that one up” he says as Alex and laf died laughing but in the end John saved his files and went off for a break with his daddies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment they make my day 😁

John trudged up the stairs to his boyfriends apartment and one thing was plain on his face. He was in a very bad mood. He left his laptop charger at home so it died in the middle of class, something was going on with his financial aid and he couldn’t do anything about it until the financial aid office opened the next day, he managed to loose his dining card so he had gone hungry the whole day and to put the cherry on top of the bad day Sunday the pharmacy can’t fill his prescriptions for a whole week meaning that unless some miracle happened he was going to be going a week without his medicine. He wanted to cry just from that thought alone.

John reached into his pocket to fish out the key to Alex and Lafs apartment only to find that they were of course not there. John knocked on the door. No answer because of course they weren’t home. 

John took a deep breath and texted alex 

“Hey Alex I left my key to your place in my dorm when are y’all gonna be home” 

The reply was almost instant 

“Hey baby boy I’m sorry but I’m still at the office and laf is on the other side of town I’ll be home in about 45 minutes why don’t you go to the coffee shop down the street and wait there for a while” 

John sighed deeply he really would have preferred to be inside because all of the stress of his day was starting to take a toll on him. He was tense and anxious and his body was starting to hurt again but as much as he didn’t want to go to the coffee shop the alternative was a cold and lonely night in his dorm so he texted back

“Fine I’ll see you later” 

Then he headed back downstairs and to the coffee shop he ordered a small decaf coffee and sat down to watch Netflix on his phone while he waited. He was halfway through an episode of his favorite show “The dragon prince” when he felt a blinding pain flare up behind his right eye “oh god” he wheezed as he pressed his palm over his eye 

“Oh come on not now” he switched off his phone and rubbed his eyes gently and sighed as he opened his backpack to look for his water bottle and chugged the rest of the cool liquid then he grabbed the sunglasses Lafayette had gotten him and slid them on to try and minimize the pain from the lights.

Soon his coffee was brought out and he thanked the waitress as he took a small sip cringing at how hot it was 

“Ugh kids these days thinking they’re cool wearing sunglasses and leather jackets inside” johns ears pricked as he heard an older woman at the table next to him he tried his best to ignore it but she kept talking “I bet you he’s just some collage drop out that won’t amount to anything” her words hurt and John sighed and slowly shrugged off his jacket and took off his glasses despite the stabbing pain in his head telling him to keep them on. The pain brought tears to his eyes and he brought his hand up to cover his face as the piercing sound of the bell at the door rang out alerting everyone of someone walking in. 

Half a second later John jumped ad he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Alex looking at him with concern “John are you alright” he asks kneeling down next to johns chair 

John nodded “y-yeah it’s just a headache I’ll be fine” Alex nodded and took his sunglasses from the table “here let’s get you home” Alex promoted as he slid the glasses back over his eyes and kissed his forehead. 

John slid on his jacket and took Alex’s hand as the older man took johns bag and slid it onto his shoulder along with his work bag and once they were in the safety of Alex’s building John allowed himself to slip into his little space “daddy I had the worst day ever” he pouted as he leaned into Alex 

Alex wrapped an arm around johns waist “Shh baby boy don’t worry we’ll get you home and then you can curl up with your comfy jammies your blanket and your plushies I’ll get you something for your head and you can tell me all about it” he promised and John smiled a bit 

“Thank you daddy” he smiles softly “I need that”


End file.
